Commercially available three dimensional printers, such as the ProJet™ 3D Printers manufactured by 3D Systems of Rock Hill, S.C., use inks, which are also known as a build materials, that are jetted through a print head as a liquid to form various three-dimensional objects or parts. Other three dimensional printing systems also use an ink that is jetted through a print head. In some instances, the ink is solid at ambient temperatures and converts to liquid at elevated jetting temperatures. In other instances, the ink is liquid at ambient temperatures.
In some instances, post-printing processing of printed parts can alter the appearance of the parts. In particular, heating and/or exposing a printed part to water can result in the development of a white appearance or a white residue on the surface of the part. The passage of time can also cause a printed part to develop a white appearance or surface residue. For some applications, such a residue or white appearance of printed parts is not desired.